


Stories from Seattle

by Babe_Chan



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: Delsin is a dork, Delsin settin up Eugene with an old friend, Drawing, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Female!Reader - Freeform, Femslash, Fetch is tryin to get them together, First Kiss, Fluff, Glasses kink, Graffiti, Kinda?, M/M, Male Slash, Maybe some Romance, Mom jeans, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Police Uniforms, Reader just thinks Eugene is cute, Romance, Sharing Body Heat, Slow To Update, This Is STUPID, Truth or Dare, because I'm garbage like that, conduit!Reader, genderless reader, male reader - Freeform, male!reader, megane - Freeform, now kiss meme, platonic, possibly lesibians, shy dorky Eugene, shy kisses, sorta kinda maybe, thinks the reader is super awesome, who just happens to be you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get a call from an old friend, Desin, and he wants to meet up for old times sake also introduce you to his new friends and catch up with his brother. </p><p>Literally just one shots of out fave characters.<br/>Eugene Sims/Reader<br/>Abigail "Fetch" Walker/Reader<br/>Reggie Rowe/Reader<br/>Delsin Rowe/Reader</p><p>And don't think I'm forgetting making the reader male.<br/>Eugene Sims/Male!Reader<br/>Abigail "Fetch" Walker/Male!Reader<br/>Reggie Rowe/Male!Reader<br/>Delsin Rowe/Male!Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Megane lover: Eugene Sims/Reader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MustProtectTheUnholyTrinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustProtectTheUnholyTrinity/gifts), [InfamousFandomCake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfamousFandomCake/gifts), [kaitatatertot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitatatertot/gifts).



> First chapter goes to MustProtectTheUnholyTrinity I hope you like this surprise fic I wrote for you since I know you adore Eugene a lots~  
> Also yet again you are a conduit but your powers are more firebased at best, not like Deslin's where has his smoke powers, but think of the fantastic 4 and how the human torch is. Alright you're like him but you know not on fire.  
> You're female for this fic

A phone call from Delsin wasn't something that you were expecting, nor his offer to meet up at the Space Needle, or the fact he had two other people with him. One was a girl with awesome pink hair and wore a green jacket. The other was a shy boy with glasses and a striped hoodie that hid his hair, he was cute too...lord give you strength. Oh why did you have to have a glasses kink for guys....fuuuuck your life, man.

 

"Hey [Name]." Delsin pulled you in for a hug and placed a kiss on top of your head. "How's my big sis doin'?"

"Ey D you never mentioned you had a sister." The pink haired girl examined you from head-to-toe and smiled. "But she has a rockin' sense of clothing, the names Fetch."

"Delsin stop it, I swear sometimes..." You scoff in an affectionate manner and hug him back tightly. "Fine I guess, still a conduit if that's what you're askin. And thanks Fetch I love your outfit, very punk rock."

"You guess? Pfft boring! What happened to the [Name]?" Delsin whine before letting you go. "You never asked Fetch. And she's not by blood but a sister anyways."

 

You spent several minutes chatting with Delsin and then got to know Fetch before noticing the cute blond again, so he wasn't an illusion well thank god.

 

"So who are you?" You ignore the two that begin to squabble and walk over the boy in glasses. "I'm [Name]."

"Eugene...n-nice to meet you." He fumbled over his words and looked at the ground. "I'm s-sorta a friend of Delsin's...he helped me outta my shell."

"Like wise Eugene, also I like your name." You beamed at him, damn he was a cutie, and gave a laugh. "Delsin has that ability with people."

"Thank you..." Eugene rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a soft red color. "I'm grateful to have him as a friend."

"Welcome, he's a good guy when he's not causing trouble." You laugh some more before noticing his shirt and grabbed his hands with excitement. "Dude, is that a Heaven's Hellfire t-shirt!? If so I love that game!"

"You've played it?" Eugene looked thoroughly shocked with the information and blushed more when he realized you were still holding his hands. "I would have never took you as the type to like Heaven's Hellfire."

"Like? No, no, no I don't like Heaven's Hellfire I love it. I've been playing since the third year after it came out." You were bouncing with excitement and failed to realized Fetch and Delsin were watching in amusement. "The ability to help the weak with angels and to punish those with demons is so creative and awesome!"

"I know right? A chance to be like a hero." Eugene found your bubbly nature rather contagious and smiled a little. "Wow so you've been with it for a long time. What level are you?"

"I'm level 87 with a level 84 summoning, would be higher but I haven't been able to play that much in the last few months." You pouted a little before smiling again. "What are you?"

"That's impressive! Level 90 with a level 86 in summoning." Eugene smiled more and didn't realize you two were getting closer to each other. "I never knew I'd meet a fellow fan."

 

Delsin and Fetch looked at each other as Eugene looked like he had died and gone to heaven while you where blathering on about how you two should team up on the game. You two were kinda like having a nerd fest going on and that got the other two thinking; they needed to set you two up. So as you two talked more the mischievous pair began cooking up a plan.

 

"Dude pu-leeez I am so into that game, I got the collector's edition of Angels figurine!" You beam more and gave his hands a small squeeze. "We should so play together, it would be so fun!"

"No way those are nearly impossible to get!" Eugene looked at you in awe and smiled more. "We should, uh how about sometime while you're here?"

"I have two of them, I'll give you one of them if you want." You gushed on the inside on how cute the glasses wearing boy was and smiled even more. "It's a date! How about tomorrow night? I don't have anything planed."

"Are you being for real, like you're not playing with my emotions?" Eugene eyes widen before felt his heart skip a beat. "A d-date? Yeah that...um, t-th-hat works fine for m-me."

"Dude I don't do that, ain't nobody got time for that." You remarked with a bit of sass before laughing. "Sweet it's settled. Also I forgot to mention this but I'm a megane lover."

"Megane lover?" Eugene looked thoroughly confused at that point and titled his head to the side in a cute like fashion. "What's that?"

"It's Japanese for glasses." You got a bit closer to him and gave a wink. "I'm a glasses lover...well to be more precise I have a thing for guys who wear glasses."

"Oh...OH." Eugene's face slowly turned redder by the second as he avoided eye contact. "I...uh see."

"Mhm so I'm gonna do this real quick." You pull him in close by his hood, dipping him down like the 'War is Over' kiss while kissing him, and smiled softly. "I also forgot to mention I have a thing for nerdy type guys too."

 

Delsin and Fetch stood there in pure shock as Eugene began to sputter incoherent words, you on the other hand just hugged the blond with slightly redden cheeks.

 

"Look I'd love to stay and chat buuut I gotta bounce, bye Fetch, bye Delsin!" You waved at the two before placing a small peck on Eugene's reddened face and smiled more. "And I'll see you later, Eugene."

 

 

With that you used your fire powers to fly off to explore Seattle while leaving three conduits so confused. Well there went all your doubts about having a bad time in Seattle.

 

"Dude she kissed you!" Delsin patted Eugene on the back and smiled with pride. "See what happens when you get out of your shell?"

"D lay off the poor guy would ya?" Fetch playfully punched Delsin in the arm and slung an arm around the blushing male. "She's so into you, E, and she's super cute."

"She kissed me...I-I." Eugene felt extremely lightheaded in the moment and swayed a little. "I think I need to lay down for awhile."

 

Before Fetch or Delsin could say anything the blond male had fainted. Welp poor Eugene had a hard time processing why a cute lady like yourself kissed him let alone talk to him, so fainting was natural.

 

To be Continued....maybe.

 


	2. Kissed a Girl: Abigail "Fetch" Walker/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright some yuri up in here!  
> Truth or dare mini series with in the series that I will do for each character.  
> You and Fetch are just chilling out with Delsin and Eugene , even Reggie's there but he's more like the adult of the five of you, and welp yeah Fetch got an interesting dare on the app you guys agreed to use.
> 
> You can view it as the reader is a lesbian or whatever and Fetch is just well Fetch...IDK her preferences or anything.  
> Also you can have whatever powers you want...it doesn't really matter since I sorta forgot to incorporate them into the fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to try my hand at writing femslash. I think I did pretty good, like it doesn't suck in my opinion so meeeeeh

Somehow you ended up sitting in a circle with Delsin, Eugene, and Fetch on top of playing the dreaded 'Truth or Dare' game but with a modern twist since it was an app. Also because there was an off chance you could end up doing something rather sexual. Reggie opted out of it and settled for just being the adult in the situation; meaning he would read while having a beer and make sure you didn't kill each other. You had by some strange twist of fate were chosen to go first but that didn't bother you in the slightest and you were never one to back down a truth or a dare no matter what it was.

 

"Alright it's your turn [Name]." Delsin smirked as he looked at his phone. "Truth or dare~?"

"Well since we just started let's make this interesting," You paused for a moment and smirked. "Let's start off easy; Truth."

"Alright truth it is;  Have you ever slept with someone of the same sex? If so when? If no have you thought about it." Delsin looked at you with a raised brow. "What's your answer?"

"Yes I've slept with another woman," You took a swing of your beer and shrugged before taking the phone from Delsin. "I dunno like about eight years ago or something. Your turn Eugene."

"Um...t-truth...no dare." Eugene fumbled over his words and blushed. "Dare...I think."

"You sure? Alright if you say so..." You trailed off and hit the button with 'dare' on it and smiled. "Your dare is; trade an piece of clothing with someone in the game until your next turn."

"Oh...ok I can do that...um I'll trade my hoodie for your jacket...um if that's alright." Eugene looked at you with a weak smile before looking at his lap. "If not we can just skip it."

"Nah it's cool with me," You shrug your shoulder before giving the phone to the blond and removed your jacket. "Here you are~"

"Ok...here's my hoodie." Eugene swapped the clothes and had your jacket now. "Ok it's Delsin's turn...turn or dare?"

"Dare for sure." Delsin smirked at you and wink, causing you to roll your eyes. "What's it say?"

"It says your dare is to um...." Eugene's face turned bright red as you and Fetch looked at each other. "To ask a female player for their um...bra....who writes these things?"

"Whoa we're finally getting good ones." Fetch snorted and nudged you. "So D who you gonna ask, me or [Name]?"

"I don't mind either way." You laugh and leaned on Fetch, you sorta had a crush on her, with a smile. "Yeah D who's it gonna be?"

"I pick [Name]." Delsin smirked at you and took the phone from Eugene. "Hand it over~"

"Whatever man," You unhooked your bra through your shirt and pulled it through your sleeve, tossing to Delsin with a bored look. "There you go, now it's Fetch's turn."

"Cute bra." Delsin held it up with a smile, it was black and neon pink lace on it. "Very nice."

"Thank you Delsin, I have a matching pair of panties that go with it." You leaned on Fetch again, she had this earthy smell mixed in with something else, and smiled. "What did you get?"

"Dare hands down!" Fetch smiled widely and looked ready for action. "What's the dare?"

"Alright your dare is; Make out with the person to your right for twenty minutes." Delsin looked at the phone then to Fetch before giving a low whistle. "Well guess you're making out with [Name]."

"[Name] doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." Fetch gave a weak smile as her face turned red. "I'm not forcing her to do that."

"It's cool Fetch," You took her hand in yours and gave a small squeeze before letting go. "Can we go into one of the rooms? I'm not comfortable with kissing in front of people."

"Well there's nowhere that says you can't..." Delsin glanced at his brother and raised a brow. "Any ideas Reg?"

"I'd just let them." Reggie was busy reading a book to really care. "Whatever works for them."

"But how do we know if they really made out for that time if they're not here?" Delsin asked allowed as he began to ponder the situation. "How about me and Eugene turn away while you two do it?"

"Fine..." Fetch grumbled as she leaned closer to you. "I've, uh, never kissed a girl before."

"It's not much different than kissing a guy." You placed your hand on the small of her back and smiled. "Wanna sit on my lap?"

"Well If I'm doing this might as well do it right." Fetch straddled your lap and looked you in the eyes. "Should I start or you?"

"I'll start," You used your free hand to caress her cheek, bringing her in closer, until you placed a gentle peck on her lips. "You ok?"

 

Fetch just nodded before kissing back, arms draped over your shoulders and legs around your waist. You lightly licked her bottom lips, asking for permission to enter, and Fetch opened her mouth enough for your tongue to slip in. God you never in a million years thought you would be making out with the girl you'd had a crush on, not once did you think, and couldn't let a small moan out as she pressed herself closer to you.

She tasted like the beer you guys had been drinking mixed in with something sweet, whatever it was you couldn't enough of it, and that how your hands ended up on her hips. Your tongue brushed against hers, both of you let a small sound of approval as she tangled her finger in your hair, and shivered at the feeling. You rub circles on her hip bones, pulling her even closer, as your tongues brushed against each other.

 

Whilst that was going on the three men all stared in awe; Eugene was redder than Delsin's beanie, Delsin looked deep in thought as he watched his two female friends suck face, and Reggie acted like he saw nothing as he pretended to read his book. All of them, though not out loud, kinda found it hot that you two were kissing. Fetch ran one of her hands over your breast, giving it a squeeze to test the waters, and was rewarded with you giving her rear a firm squeeze back. Oh yeah the trio of men had the weirdest of boners right then.

 

 

"Should we um...stop them?" Eugene whispered to Delsin and swallowed nervously. "They've been at this for over thirty minutes since the timer went off."

"I would but at the same time I kinda want to keep watching." Delsin sighed a little and smiled. "We'll let them keep going until it gets too intense."

 

You and Fetch had blocked out the world around you as you ran your hand along her side, she returned it by squeeze your chest yet again, and that was when you both let a breathy moan out before continuing to kiss. Fetched shrugged of her jacket as your ran your hands up her back and lightly clawed her skin, that earned a strangled moan for the pink haired girl, and that's when your reached for her bra clasp.

What could you say? The woman knew how to get you fired up in the best possible way.

 

"Ok you two brake it up." Reggie finally said, making you both jump and pull apart, and sighed. "That's enough of that."

"Oh has it been twenty minutes already?" You panted heavily and looked to see Fetch was in the same state. "It felt shorter than that."

"Yeah I know right?" Fetch gave a breathy laugh as she looked at the guys. "What are you all staring at? Never seen a couple of hot chicks makin' out?"

"Well actually you two went over the time by thirty minutes...." Eugene was using your jacket to hide his blushing face. "We didn't know whether or not to interrupt you."

"And well things kinda got real once you went for the bra, [Name]." Delsin cleared his throat, his cheeks were a light red, and smiled. "So Reggie was the ref and here we are now."

"Seriously?" You raised a brow before pulling your hands from underneath Fetch's shirt and blushed a little. "Sorry Fetch...got a little to carried away."

"Nah it's fine, it was different but in a good way." She gave a small hum as she put her jacket on and climbed off your lap. "So it's your turn again."

"Actually I think I'm gonna go to bed..." You offered a weak smile and stood up slowly. "Unlike you three I have stuff to do."

"Want me to go with you?" Fetch offered as she stood up as well. "I'm gettin' bored of this game plus I'm starving."

"Sure why the fuck not." You smiled a little but on the inside you were dying. "I'll get you something to eat since you're coming with me. Delsin gimme my bra back."

 

Delsin just tossed it back to you, you quickly put it back, and gave Eugene his hoodie back. Grabbing your jacket you and Fetch walked out the door, she grabbed your hand as soon as you were out of the apartment and smiled.

 

"Can we talk about something?" Fetch asked as you both walked down the street. "Are we cool?"

"Yeah...we're cool." You smiled a little more and looked at the sidewalk. "So are we gonna forget about that make out session?"

"No...I don't wanna." Fetch gripped your hand tighter and looked away blushing. "Kinda wanted to do some more...to be honest."

"I think that can be arranged." You swore your heart skipped a beat and placed a small peck on her cheek. "We'll head back to my place, order some take out, and pick up where we left off."

 

And that's what you two did. Who would've have guessed playing truth or dare would get you your dream girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides face* I just made this a little too fluffy at the end askjdaslkd but woot finally got the hang of writing hot make outs. Most likely do Delsin or Reggie next...I dunno. 
> 
> But I need ideas for my short Dishonored series...I feel like I'll add four more chapters, six at the most, and call it good.


	3. Keeping Warm: Delsin Rowe/Fem!Reade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Delsin find yourselves stuck in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Seattle, waiting on Reggie, and its pouring down rain. Seems like you guys are going to find a way to stay warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly it's been ages since I updated this series, sorry about that. Hopefully this and another fic/chapter will make up for it? 
> 
> Ok here's the dealio for the location in this chapter: think the outskirts/like an abandoned warehouses. 
> 
> Your conduit powers are based off of temperature. So you can raise or lower the temperature in things.
> 
> This was requested and I hope this is ok. If not I'll try again.

Delsin sighed as he got off the phone with his brother, Reggie, before looking at you with a weak smile. You start to gather dry bits of plywood, shivering in your damp clothes, and began piling them up to make a fire. 

The two of you had gotten caught out in the rain, which was pouring down at this point, while exploring the less urban areas of Seattle.

Unfortunately neither of you had gotten there by car, instead Delsin using his conduit powers to zip you guys over. But he hadn't thought it through because he ended up running out of energy right as the rain began to fall thus you both had to break into one of the many abandoned warehouses.

 

"What did he say?" You focused your power onto the pile of plywood, raising the temperature until it began to smoke, and eventually a small flame began to show.  "He is coming to get us, right?"

"He'll get us but we'll have to wait awhile, something about his shift." Delsin rubbed the back of his neck before taking a seat near the small fire, holding his hands up to the flames. "So we might as well get comfortable. Sorry about this, probably the last place you want to spend a Friday night."

"At least he's getting us, that's what matters. So we'll have to wait here, not so bad." You poke at the fire with a small metal pipe you found laying on the ground. "Might as well make the most of it."

 

You had always had feelings for Delsin, since you both were little kids, so maybe this could be your chance to tell him how you felt. He was your best friend,  knowing all your secrets just like you did with him.

Despite your crush on him you didn't act different; no getting tongue tied, no blushing uncontrollably when he looked at you, or any other thing that normally happened when someone had a crush. You just figured it was from being in love with him for so long that it became second nature to you.

 

"I'm glad you're being so positive about this situation." Delsin rolled his eyes at you as he shivered violently. "I'm freezing my ass off."

"Stop being such a baby, I'll add more wood to the fire." You tossed in two more pieces of plywood,  using your powers to make it rapidly heat up, and looked at him with a small smile. "Better or are you still cold?"

"I'm still cold, how aren't you freezing?" The raven haired male raised an eyebrow at you as he continued to shiver. "Seriously, how are you fine?"

"You forget that my powers are temperature based, dummy." You couldn't help but scoff at the shivering male. "Want me to warm you up?"

"Please, I think I'm starting to lose feeling in my fingers." Delsin rubbed his hands together and blew hot air on them. "I'd rather not lose them."

 

You crawled over to him before straddling his lap, pressing your chest against his, and focused on raising the temperature around you both. Delsin quickly wrapped his arms around you, burying his face into the crook of your neck, and let a content sigh out. 

 

"Better or no?" You lazily draped your arms around his neck, toying with his hair, and pressed yourself closer to him. "Hopefully you're feeling a little warmer."

"Yeah, I'm doing a lot better but I'm still cold." He tightened his grip around your waist and continued to shiver. "Anyway to get some more heat?"

"I could directly rise your temp but there's a catch." You sighed mildly annoyed about how much heat he seemed to be absorbing. "It needs to be through skin-to-skin contact. So how do you want to do this?"

"Oh...um what's the best way?" Delsin blushed slightly at how casual you were being about it. "Any place in particular that will work best?"

"Kissing works fine, it gets the job done." You explain with a small shrug before cupping his face into your hands. "So just kiss me."

 

Delsin blushed as your lips ghosted his, hands resting on the small of your back. You started with a small peck, feeling the warmth radiating from your lips, before kissing him a bit longer with each peck.

Tangling your hands into his dark hair as he slowly began to kiss back, lightly scrapping your teeth on his bottom lip, and smiled when he deepened the kiss. His lips taste like something sweet, you can't place your finger on what it is, and find yourself wanting more. 

You shivered when his tongue brushes against yours, pressing your body as close to his as you can, and began to return the favor. His hands slipped under your shirt, earning a small gasp from you because of his cold hands, tracing your ribs with feathery touches. After a moment you both part for air, panting heavily, and rest your foreheads against each other's. 

 

"Feeling better?" You could feel the heat radiating off of him, his heart beating rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. "I think you're good."

"I don't know...I'm still a little cold." Delsin flashed you his infamous smirk before giving you a chaste kiss. "I think I'm gonna need a little more."

"Don't push your luck, Delsin, if you want more you'll have to take me out on a date." You laughed a little, giving him one last kiss, before jumping at Delsin's phone going off. "You better get that."

 

With that you climbed off his lap, taking the warmth from the fire until it went out, and looked at Delsin with a small smile. Watching him pace back and forth as talked with Reggie.

 

"Reggie's here," Delsin pocketed his phone before taking your hand in his, intertwining his fingers with yours, and looked away blushing. "How does tomorrow night sound?"

"Ok, let's head out." You lead him out, giving his hand a small squeeze, and hummed in thought. "I'd love to."

 

Delsin grinned widely as you both got into Reggie's truck, still holding hands as Reggie began to lecture both of you for being so reckless, and blushed more when you laid your head on his shoulder before drifting off to sleep. 

 

The end! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last fanfic for 2k15. 
> 
> I have to say it's been a rather stressful year because of my personal life and I didn't do as much writing as I had planned but thank you all for your support! 
> 
> I'll try my hardest to update/write more in 2k16! 
> 
> Happy new year everyone and I'll see you all in the next fic!

**Author's Note:**

> So whatcha think about this mini series I'm working on? I mean because DoR is coming close to an end alas but not for a good while mind you.  
> If you have a request feel free to drop it in the comment sections below.  
> When requesting tell me which character you want, what sorta relationship the fics gonna be, what gender you want me to write the reader as, also what kind of rating? I can do genderless readers, that's mostly what I've been doing anyway so meeeeeeeh. I'll do trans reader if you'd like or even genderqueer.  
> I can't promise much for smut since I feel like I do a shitty job writing them but whatever.


End file.
